Celina
W pewnym państwie na ziemi, zyskiwały posłuch nowe slogany, wiara w filozofie głoszącą samorealizacje, tolerancje, równość, wolność obyczajową, które padły tam na korzystny grunt. W kraju nie wiodło się źle na tyle by cywile mieli dokonywać desperackich posunięć, sytułacja była stabilna. Nastąpiło zderzenie kultur, konserwatyna część społeczeństwa, miała wciąż zakorzenione wartości związane z religią, wiarą, szczególnie pośród starszych, młodzież natomiast, stała się podatna na nowe idee, które wnikały do państowej kultury. Ów nowa ideologia, która zdobyła w ciągu historii swoje miejsce w pewnych miesjcach świata, inspirowała młode osoby, dając im alternatywe rzeczywistości, nowe doświadczenie, obiekt marzeń o lepszej cywilizacji do której mogą dążyć w celu spełnienia swoich pragnień. W tej cywilizacji, nie było miejsca na wiarę w Boga gdyż wiara, religia, uznawana był za szkodliwy relikt preszłości, który był zaporą dla pożądanego rozwoju, kierunku w którym miał zmieniać się świat, umożliwając znalezienie szczęścia na drodze hedonizmu. Subiektywne szczęście jednostki stało się piorytetem. Ideologie tą nazwano letysmem. Ów letyści, mieli nadać narodowi, nowy kierunek, w jego historii. Od czasu zdobycia popularności w społeczeństwie, letysm w ciągu 12 lat, coraz bardziej wnikał do świadomości młodych osób, gdyż jego zagrożenie zostało zbagatelizowane, uznano to za chwilowy nurt, który odejdzie w zapomnienie na przestrzeni czasu. Poparcia dla nowej ideologi której nie zwalczano, co zaskutkowało tym iż letyścii stali się w państwie znaczną siłą społeczną jak i wyoborczą, gdyż pokolenia wychowujące się w letyśmie, zaczeły dorastać. W południowej części państwa, wiele miast stało się ostoją kulturową tej ideologi, swoistym bastionem letysmu, żyjącyc wizją marzeń o nowej przyszłości, nowym kierunku do którego mógłby zmierzać świat. Zaistaniała szansa, marzenia mogły stać się rzeczywistością, teoria mogła otrzymać szanse na praktyke, śmierć konserwatywnego kanclerza kraju, doprowadziła do potrzeby przeprowadzenia wyborów. Była to szansa dla letystów, którzy wystawili swojego kandydata Adlera Jamina. Adler był kandydatem pochodzącym z południa, stał się reprezentantem letystow w kraju. Propaganda letystowska uczyniła z Adlera męża stanu, "mesjasza", który miał umożliwić zmiany prowadzące do objęcia przez letystów pożądanych wpływów wynikających z władzy. Dzięki kampani wyborczej Adlera, który zdobył rozgłos w całym państwie jako jeden z kandydatów na urząd kanclerski, idologia letysmu którą reprezentował docierała do coraz większej rzeszy odbiorców. Euforia i poruszenie wynikające z wyborów, poruszyły letystów w całym kraju, którzy uwierzyli w szanse możliwosci powodzenia. Wierzyli że zwycięstwo odmieni życie całego narodu. Gorliwie manifestowali na ulicach, propagując swojego kandydata, jako jedyną opcje, słuszną oddania należnego głosu. Konserwatyści nie zdawali sobie sprawy, z siły i zasięgu tego ruchu społecznego, myślieli że posiadają kontrole. Adler jeździł po całym kraju, spotykając się z obywatelami, którzy płakali ze szczęscia widząc swojego kandydata, przyjmując z oddaniem zmieszanym z radością. Siła letystów zostąła ujawniona dopiero gdy doszło do głosowania. Przewagą kilku głosów, Adler Jamin został kanclerzem w państwie. Komunikat ten, nadały wszystkie rozgłośnie radiowe. Tego wieczora, gdy ogłoszono wyniki wyborcze, letyści wybiegali na ulice, radując się i ciesząc, manifestując swoje zwycięstwo i śpiewając z zachwytu, na wieść o tym, że w nastapiło ich zwycięstwo. W pałacu Kanclerskim, siedzibie władz państowej w stolicy, Adler w raz ze swoimi zwollenikami świętował sukces, wprowadzajac się do swojego nowego domu z którego miało mu przyjść prowadzić kraj. Tej samej nocy, najwyższy generał kraju, Raterson Kaster, w raz ze swoimi lojalnymi żołnierzami zaatakował pałac kanclerski, rzucając przeciw jego obrońcą wojsko. Żołnierze broniący pałacu, natychmiast się poddali, składając broń, jedynie letyści będący w środku, nie mieli zamiaru się poddać, rozpoczeli walkę z żołnierzami. Opór był zgóry skazany na porażkę, letyści byli wybijani przez żołnierzy, nie będąc w stanie zadać jakichkolwiek strat. Przechodząc z pokoju do pokoju, cały pałac został opanowany. Zdziwieni dźwiękami i odgłosami wystrzałów z broni palnej, mieszkańcy stolicy wychodzili na ulice, budząc się ze snu, chcąc zrozumieć co się dzieje, lecz byli rozpędzani natychmiast przez otaczających pałac żołnierzy. Adler w raz ze swoimi ostatnimi pozostałymi przy życiu uzbrojonymi zwolennikami, ukrywał się w swojej sali, gdy żołnierze wywarzyli drzwi, nakazał się swojej ostatniej grupie poddać. Rankiem o godzinie 7.00, okupując pałac, generał Raterson Kaster, zasiał w sali kanclerskij w raz ze swoimi dowódcami, po sprowadzeniu kamery oraz dzinnikarzy mający przekazać wiadomość przez radiowe rozgłośnie, Raterson ogłosił przez wszystkie dostępne źródła przekazu przejęcie pałacu w państwie oraz aresztowanie Adlera Jamina, od tego momentu to on tymczasowo pełnił faktyczną władzę kanclerza. Komunikat ten dorarł do mieszkańców, stolica natychmiast została opanowana przez żołnierzy lojalnych generałowi Kasterowi. Na letystów padł szok, histeria wywala się w całym narodzie. Zarządcy kilku połudnowych miast, sprzeciwli się czynowi genrała, nie uznając go i jego władzy natychmiastowo. W odpowiedzi Kaster nakazał południowym oddziałom, opanowanie miast które próbują stawiać mu opór. Jednak nie wszyscy dowódcy poparli czyn Kastera, którego główne siły znajdowały się w północnej części kraju. Letyści byli obecni również w wojsku. Siły południowe odmówiły poparcia generała w znacznej liczbie, na tyle że szybkie przejęcie i atak na miasta był uniemożliwiony dla pozostałych przy lojalności oddziałów armii krajowej. Nastąpiła konsternacja, generał Raterson był niekwestionowanym autorytetem wojskowym, który w przeszłości brał udział w wojnie obronnej przeciwko sąsiedniemu państwu które zaatakował kraj. Stał się boahterem poprzedniej wojny. Z powodu sukcesów na froncie, został mianowany na swoje obecne stanowisko główno dowodzącego siłami kraju przez byłego zmarłego niedawno kanclerza. Od tamtej chwili generał zyskał wpływy i był zdolny do reformowania wojska. Szczególne znaczenie zdobyła jego rodzina. Raterson miał trzech synów i dwie córki. Całą swoją rodzine, wychowywał w duchu kultu wojskowego, aby w przyszłości, jego dzieci mogły objąć w raz z nim, stanowiska wojskowe w kraju, w ten sposób chciał zapewnić rodzinie przyszłość, słóżąc swojemu narodowi. Tak też uczynił, synowie Kastera zajmowali znaczne stanowiska w wojsku, córki, które Kaster również przeznaczył na słóżbę w armii, zajmowały niższe stanowiska, głównie administracyjne. Nepotyzm Kastera uczynił jego rodzinę niezwykle wpływową w obszarze armii, powiadało się że armia wręcz "należy do Kastera" lub że jest jego "własnością,, gdyż miał posłuch wśród żołnierzy niższego szczebla. Lecz ten jako bohater, ulubieniec narodu, doświadczony generał, nie wzbudzał tym wśród obywateli żadnego niepokoju. Letyści również widzieli w Kasterze obrońce narodu, szanując go jak inni obywatele, nie mieli pojęcia jak zareagować na to że najwyższy generał w państwie, obalił ich upragniony młody rząd. Był to potężny szok dla całego kraju który sparażliżował jego całe społeczeństwo. W owych dniach szkoły przestały na pewien czas funkcjonować, rodziny nie chciały posłyłać do nich swoich dzieci, a wielu innych wstrzymałos się od pracy bądź nawet zachrowało. Rodzina Ratersona była ze sobą niezwykle zżyta, generał bardzo kochał swoje dzieci. Ale czyn który popełnił zmienił jego rodzinę. On sam nie zrozumiał skali letysmu, jego dzieci wiedziały więcej. Jego ukochani dwaj synowie i jedna córka, głęboko wierzyli w letysm, o czym ich ojciec nie wiedział w pełni. Dzieci nigdy nie przyznały się mu, do pełnej deklaracji swojej ideologi, zaczepiały często ojca, pytając o pewne rzeczy, ale nigdy nie wyznały mu z czym dokładnie się identyfikują. Najstarszy pierworodny syn i jego brat, będący obecni na południu kraju, nie uwierzyli, że to wszystko naprawdę mialo miejsce uznając za pomówienia najpierw fakt dokonania jakiegokolwiek puczu wojskowego w stolicy a potem zarządzenia tego rozkazu przez ich ojca. Gdy ujerzeli go w telewizji, i usłyszeli go we wszystkich stacjach radiowych, płakali z żalu na osobności z frustacji. Gdy ojciec chciał się z nimi skontaktować aby jego synowie obecni na południu kraju w raz ze swoimi siłami, wydali rozkazy otoczenia miast stawiających opór, synowie odmówili i nieodpowiadali na dalsze wiadomości ojca, tak samo jak ci żołnierze którzy wymówili temu rozazowi lojalność również. Jedna z córek Ratersona która właśnie była w swoim rodzinnym domu, gdy tylko usłyszała o tym co jej ojciec uczynił, rozpłakała się w ukryciu swego domu. Chciała jak najszybciej porozmawiać ze swoim rodzeństwem. Miała na imię Łucja, w jej domu była wtedy tylko jej mama. Obie z mamą zobaczyły ojca w telewizji jak przejął władzę w kraju. Pod pretekstem pójścia do łazienki, Łucja w ukryciu płakała zrozpaczona nad tym że jej własny ojciec aresztował Adlera. Matka Łucji, była bardzo zaniepokojna, bojąc się o swojego męża, nie wiedziala że jej mąż to zamierza uczynić, nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego tak postapił, w żaden sposób nie została poinformowana. Jutro miało być rodznne spotkanie, kolacja na której cała rodzina miała zjechać się by zjeść razem przy jednym stole posiłek. Matka Łucji - Estera, tego dnia próbowała się uspokoić, chciała wyjaśnień od swojego męża podczas tego spotkania i wyjawienia motywów jego czynu. Gdy Estera spostrzegła że jej córka obecna z nią w domu, ma przekrwione oczy z łez, przytuliła ją myśląc że jej córka cierpi z powodu obawy o bezpieczeństwo sweojego ojca. Łucja skłamała że płaczę bo boi się o swojego ojca by potwierdzić to przekonanie matki. Raterson nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego synowie odmówili wykonania jego rozkazu, chciał opanować sytułacje w kraju jak najszybciej, liczył na to że opór zostanie złamany w raz z okupacją pałacu kanclerskiego i aresztowaniem Adlera, jednak południowe bastiony letysmu otwarcie się mu sprzeciwiły a próba ich szybkiej pacyfikacji nie została podjęta, nie spodziewął się że nie zostanie poparty przez dużą część wojska stacjonującego na południu kraju, niedocenił skali rozwarstwienia społecznego. Myślał że jego synowie wykonają jego polecenie, nie miał wątpliwości co do swojej rodziny, ale w tej sytułacji zaczął bać się o ich życie, gdyż wiedział że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo że gdyby jego rodzina wpadła w ręce letystów, ci mogli by wywołać na nim presje przez pochwycenie członków jego rodziny wliczając w to zagrożenie ich zamordowania. Po pierwszym dniu od czasu przewrotu północna część kraju, w raz ze wszystkimi siłami wojskowymi, opowiedziała się oficnalnie po stronie Kastera, pozostała jedynie kwestia opornego południa, kraj był zagrożony w takiej sytułacji wojną domową. Rankiem drugiego dnia, w domu generała Ratersona znajdującym się na obrzeżach stolicy, jego żona Estera, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Udała się by je otworzyć, w drzwiach ujrzała jednego z znajomych jej męża, Majora Stanisława, 48 latka który przyszedł przekazać informacje rodzinie generała który go osobiście przysłał. Major przywitał się, wszedł do środka, wzbudzając zdziwienie i zaniepokojenie Łucji swoją obecnością, zdjął czapke którą postawił na wieszaku oraz buty które położył w korytarzu. Estera zaprowadziła Stanisława do kuchni, gdy ten oświadczył że przynosi informacje od jej męża, tam usiedli. Major przeszedł do rzeczy: - Szanowna pani Estero, pani mąż, kazal pani przekazać że jako z powodu pełnienia tymczasowej funkcji kanclerza w kraju, zamieszka obecnie w pałacu kanclerskim w stolicy. Prosił, aby pani pozostała w swoim domu, dla bezpieczeństwa. Kazał przekazać również, że pojawi się na dzisiejszej kolacji wieczorem. - Majorze, nie trzeba było przychodzić jeżeli mój mąż i tak się dziś ze mną spotka, mógł sam mi o tym powiedzieć. - powiedziała Estera - - Proszę pani, przyjść musiałem z konieczności, pani szanowny mąż, kazał mi zaopiekować się panią przez najbliższy czas, oznacza to że zemieszkam z panią w celu pani ochrony na czas pełnienia przez pani męża tymczasowej funckji w kraju. - powiedział Stanisław - Słysząc rozmowe Łucja stojąca niedaleko w kuchni przy ścianie, rzuciła spojrzenie na mame, sygnalizując jej że nie jest zadowolona. Estera widząc spojrzenie córki, zdziwiona że jej mąż kazał zmieszkać jej z Stanisławem, zapytała: - Od kiedy chciałby pan tu zamieszkać ? - Od teraz, pani mąż mi ufa i wie że nie zrobię pani krzywdy, jestem tutaj w celu pani ochrony. Zakładam że w tym domu znajdzie się dla mnie jakieś miejsce. - Mój mąż zakłada że coś może się nam stać, skoro tutaj pana przysłał. Dlaczego Raterson to zrobił ? Wie pan czemu do tego doprowadził ? Córka spojrzała ciekawa odpowiedzi na Stanisława, mimo wściekłości stała spokojnie chcąc poznać motywy ojca które uznawała za zbrodnicze. - Pani mąż w przypadku ewentułalnych pytań o powody kazał nie zdradzać niczego, jest to sprawa z którą pragnie pomówić z panią osobiście. - powiedział Stanisław - - Za dużo pan nie powiedział - powiedziała pogardliwie Łucja - - A więc, przyszykuje dla pana porcje, dziś rodzina spotyka się przy stole, zrobimy miejsce także dla pana - powiedziała Estera - - O nie, proszę, nie chce przeszkadzać, wiem, zdaje sobie sprawę że moja obecność jest niekomfortowa. Mimo wszystko, Raterson wolał bym był to ja niż inni żołnierze których pani nie zna. - powiedział Stanisław - - Zje pan z nami - uśmiechneła się delikatnie zakłopotana Estera - - Jak sobie pani życzy, tak zrobię - powiedział Stanisław - Major spojrzał na córkę Estery, która stała przy ścianie, zimny wyraz twarzy Łucji kontrastował z łagodnym usposobieniem jej mamy. Stanisław odwrócił swój wzrok od Łucji i spytał Estery w którym pokoju mógłby spać. Estera wstała i zaprowadziła Majora na górę, by zastanowić się nad jego ulokowaniem w domu. Łucja pozostała na dole, zdenerwowala się, chciała w końcu zobaczyć ojca i z nim porozmawiać, wiedziała że po tym co zrobił, Adler nie wróci już na swoje stanowisko, zastanowiła się, pomyślała że ojciec może współpracować z letystami na własną rękę, bez Adlera. W południe do domu przbył brat Łucji, zadzownił do drzwi, które siostra otworzyła. Łucja spostrzegła w drzwiach Marcina, znajdował się on w północnej części kraju więc szybko dotarł do domu. Marcin był drugim synem Ratersona, gdy tylko Łucja zobaczyła brata, przytuliła go rzucając się mu na szyję i pocałowała go w policzek. Marcin zestresowany całą sytułacją w kraju, ścisnął mocno do siebie swoją siostrę. Łucja popatrzyła bratu w oczy i lekko się uśmiechneła. - Ciesze się że jesteś - powiedziała Łucja - - Jest tata ? - zapytał Marcin - - Nie, wciąż nie wrócił do domu - pokiwała głową Łucja - Marcin puścił Łucje i wszedł z nią do środka. "Kto przyszedł ?" zawołała Estera krojąca marchew w kuchni. "Marcin" zawołała Łucja. Estera porzuciła krojenie i pośpieszyła w stronę Łucji. Gdy spostrzegła syna, podbiegla do niego z otwartymi ramiona i przytuliła go, szczęśliwa że przyszedł. Marcin przywitał się ze swoją mamą, z góry zszedł po schodach major Stanisław, sprawdzając kto przyszedł do domu. - Dzień dobry Majorze - powiedział Marcin - - Nie mów mi Major tylko Stanisław, zamieszkam w raz z wami, teorytycznie jestem na słóżbie jako ochroniarz ale w rzeczywistości jestem w cywilu pod bronią. - mówił Stanisław - Marcin z potoku słów majora wyłapał najważnieszy fragment i natychmiast zdziwiony zapytał: - Zamieszka pan z nami ? - Tak, z woli twojego ojca - odpowiedział Stanisław - - Pan stanisław jest tutaj dla naszej ochrony, będzie spał w pokoju na górzę. - powiedziala z uśmiechem zestresowana Estera - - Ale Stanisławie, jesteś Majorem, nie możesz być ochroniarzem jak jakiś posterunkowy czy szeregowy, czy nie jesteś potrzebny ojcu teraz w tej chwili w armii ? - zapytał Marcin - - Ojciec mi ufa, nie bój się Marcinie, niezależnie od tego co robię, otrzymuje pensje należną Majorowi - uśmiechnał się Stanisław - Rozweselony odpowiedzią Marcin podobnie jak Stanisław, uśmiechnął się, jego emocje i stres nieco opadły widząc że w domu jest bezpiecznie. Siostra zniesmaczona dobrym humorem rodziny, niezadowolona patrzyła na majora. Widząc rozgniewaną Łucje, Stanisław powiedział: - Oczywiście pomagałbym wam bez grosza za słóżbę, nie podlega to dyskusji, szczerze nie wiem jak będzie z moją pensją bo obecnie w kraju zrobił się balagan organizacyjny, więc nic nie jest pewne w tej kwestii, ale moja obecność przy was jest pewna w sposób absolutny. Tylko tyle odemnie, nie przeszkadzam. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Po tych słowach Stanisław wrócił na górę po schodach. Estera zwróciła się do syna: - Synku, jak dobrze że jesteś w domu, bałam się o ciebie. Stało się coś złego. - Mamo, dlaczego to się stało, czemu tata to zrobił ? - zapytał Marcin - - Nic nie wiem Marcin, ojciec dziś ma rzekomo przyjść do domu, czekamy na niego. - powiedziała Estera - Marcin był widocznie przygniębiony sytułacją, Estera położyła ręke na jego policzku i powiedziała mu że skoro jest już w domu to niech się rozchmurzy. Następnie powróciła do kuchni by przygotowywać posiłek na wieczór drżącymi rękoma. - Łucja, pomożesz ? Pokroisz ziemniaki ? - zapytała z kuchni Estera - Łucja spojrzała na brata z którym chciala porozmawiać, nie chciała w tym momencie kroić ziemniaków. - Mamo, Marcin przyszedł, zostaw kolacje. - powiedziała niezadowolona Łucja - - Marcin też będzie jeść, musze wszystko przygotować - poiedziala Estera - Łucja zostawiła brata samego mówiąc "zaraz przyjdę" i udała się pokroić ziemniaki. Marcin poszedł do swojego pokoju który pozostał w rodzinnym domu. Po skończeniu krojenia dużej liczby ziemniaków po około 24 minutach, z trudnością i nerwowością gdyż Łucji drżały ręcę, siostra udała się do pokoju swojego brata i zamkneła za sobą drzwi. - Cześć Łucja, bardzo dawno się nie widzieliśmy, wyglądasz ciekawie. - powiedział Marcin - - Ciekawie ? - zapytała Łucja - - Ładnie - uściślił Marcin - Siostra popatrzyła bratu w oczy, po chwili krótkiej ciszy, Łucja powiedziała by zobaczyć reakcje brata: - Ojciec jest zdrajcą. Marcin zwrócił wzrok ku podłodzę i odpowiedział smutny: - Nie wiemy - Zniszczył nasz kraj - mówiła zdenerwowana Łucja - - Nie wiemy Łucja, nie wiemy co się tak naprawdę stało, nie oskarżaj taty. - odpowiedział Marcin - - Odbilo mu, jest dyktatorem - powiedziała Łucja - - On pełni funkcje kanclerza tymczasowo, znajdzie kogoś na swoje miejsce. - To było miejsce Adlera, wszystko było w porządku, wygrał wybory. Musisz porozmawiać razem ze mną z ojcem, powiedzieć mu że jeżeli chce wybrać kogoś na funkcje kanclerza, to musi wybrać letyste - mówiła Łucja - - Dlaczego letyste ? - zapytał Marcin - Łucja spojrzała rozgniewana na brata i stanowczo odpowiedziała: - Bo w innym przypadku wybuchnie w kraju wojna Po czym dodała: - Chcesz tego ? Marcin milczał, wpatrując się smutny w podłogę, zerkając na swoją zdenerwowaną siostre która stała obserwując go. Czuł się osaczony przez siostrę i źle znosił to że jest taka zdenerwowana. Miał słaby charakter i w rzeczywistości nie nadawał się nigdy z jego powodu do jakiejkolwiek słóżby wojskowej ani wykonywania piast z nią związanych. - Nie denerwuj się Łucjo, porozmawiamy z ojcem wszyscy. Znajdziemy razem rozwiązanie - powiedział Marcin - Łucja szukała w bracie wsparcia, jasnej deklaracji poparcia tego co mówi, ale Marcin był bardzo neutralny i nie chciał poprzeć ostrych słów Łucji o swoim ojcu. Nieusatysfakcjonowana wpatrywała się w ciszy w brata by go złamać, znając jego słaby charakter. Marcin zapytał się siostry, czy usiędzie razem z nim na łóżku. Siostra podejrzliwie spojrzała na brata i zapytała "po co ?", urażona jawną próbą zmiany tematu i znając skłonności brata do nadmiernego interesowania się siostrami. Marcin powiedział że chciałby posiedzieć razem ze swoją siostrą, ponieważ bardzo dawno jej nie widział, usiadł więc pierwszy na swoim łóżku, Łucja powoli podeszła i usiadła obok niego. Marcin siedział patrząc wciąż w podłogę, siostra patrzyla na niego, siedzieli w ciszy. Brat powoli spojrzał na siostrę i zapytał: - Co byś zrobiła, gdybym umarł ? Łucja zdziwiła się pytaniem, dostrzegając że z Marcinem nie jest w porządku nawet po długim czasie gdy się niewidzieli, gdzie spodziewała się jakiś widocznych rezultatów w poprawie zachowania brata, choć była oswojona z jego depresyjną naturą to samo pytanie implikowało wiele rzeczy i była zdziwiona. - Dlaczego miałbyś umrzeć ? - zapytała - Marcin niemal płaczliwym głosem zapytał siostre: - Tęskniłabyś za mną ? Łucja nie miała zbyt dużej relacji z Marcinem, rzadko się widywali, od pewnego czasu ich kontakt został zerwany, miała o wiele lepszą relacje z pozostałą częscią rodzeństwa. Marcin czuł się bardzo samotny i odosobniony. Patrząc na brata i słuchając jego pytań, Łucja doszła do szybkiego wniosku, że jej brat mówi jej to wszystko, ponieważ chciałby aby go pocieszyła, choć bardziej interesowało nią to co zrobił ojciec, niż sprawa jej brata, to mimo wszystko widziała że bez rozwiązania tego tematu nie przejdzie do swojego. Udając zainteresowanie zapytała: - Marcin, powiedz mi co się dzieje. - Bo ja, czuje się tak jakbym cię nie miał. Jakbym nie miał w ogóle rodziny. Nikomu na mnie nie zależy. - mówił smutno Marcin - - Czemu miałbyś umrzeć ? - zapytała Łucja - Marcin milczał uporczywie wpatrując się w ciszy w podłogę ignorując pytanie Łucji. Siostra nie chciała okazać mu szybko współczucia na które liczył, patrząc się na niego, pytała dalej: - Chcesz zrobić sobie krzywdę, tak ? - Nie chce, ale zrobię - odpowiedział - Łzy napłyneły Marcinowi do oczu, widząc to Łucja przybliżyła się do niego i położyła rękę na remianiu brata. Delikatnie lecz dość sztucznie bez szczerego zaangażowania powiedziała: - Marcin, poproś ojca by pozwolił ci odpocząć od wojska na jakiś czas. Zostań w domu na dłóżej. - Przez wojsko w ogóle nie spędzamy ze sobą czasu, nie chciaiłem do niego iść, ale tata chciał, a ja chciałem by był zadowolony. Nigdy nie słyszałem by powiedział że jest ze mnie dumny. - żalił się Marcin - Łzy zaczeły spływać po policzkach Marcina, Łucji zrobiło się żal brata że płacze, ale oburzało ją to wewnątrz że jej brat podupadł na zdrowiu psychicznym zamiast wydobrzeć, jego wyraźny zły stan psychiczny był już w domu rutyną od kilku lat i drażniło ją to że jes taki słaby. - Nie chce dłóżej żyć - powiedział Marcin - Po tych słowach zasłonił twarz rękami i zączął cicho szlochać. W takiej sytułacji siostra musiała okazać mu uczucie. Przytuliła do siebie załamanego brata i cicho mówiła frazesy które powtarzała mu kiedyś: - Nie płacz, będziemy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, odpoczniemy, dziś jest kolacja. Wszyscy będą dziś w domu, porozmawiamy. - Kocham cię Łucja - powiedział płacząc Marcin - - Też cię kocham, nie płacz już - powiedziała Łucja - Po bardzo krótkiej chwili płaczu, Łucja puściła brata gdy ten się uspokoił, sporzeli na siebie, po czym wstała i nieusatyfakcjonowana rozmową z bratem, wyszła z pokoju zostawiając go samego. Marcin położył się do łóżka gdy zobaczył że siostra wyszła. Łucja westchneła niezadowolona że musiała uspokajać brata, w jej mniemaniu nie mógł znaleść gorszej chwili na załamenie się niż w tym okresie. Nie mogła się skupić na niczym, krążyła więc po domu, zastawiając się co powiedzieć swojemu ojcu. W końcu matka zaciągneła ją do dalszej pomocy w kuchni widząc że się włóczy po mieszkaniu. Marcin po jakimś czasie wyszedł z pokoju i obserwował jak jego siostra i mama przyrządzją posiłek w kuchni rozmyślając nad sytuacją. O Godzinie około 17.00, pod domem staneła druga córka Ratersona, miała na imię Celina. Gdzie tylko się nie pojawiła, Celina nadawała przyjemną atmosfere swojemu otoczeniu od pewnego okresu czasu, była bardzo emocjonalna, wrażliwa i uczuciowa, bardzo ceniąc sobie kontakty z innymi, a wszczególności ze swoją rodziną, których brakowało. Choć tak odbierali ją inni, sama uważała się za otwartą dla innych, starała się by inni ją dobrze odberali i dobrze się przy niej czuli, miało to dla niej znaczenie. Marcin i Łucja otworzyli jej drzwi, gdy tylko Celina zobaczyła rodzeństwo, uśmiechneła się serdecznie i rozpostarła ramiona w ich stronę. Łucja stała w miejscu, nie podchodząc do siostry, więc w objęcia Celiny poszedł Marcin, ściskając ją z całej siły i witając ją. Celina ucałowała Marcina, Łucja stojąca obok, widząca czule witające się rodzeństwo, powiedziała siostrze jedynie "cześć". Uśmiechnięta Celina podeszła do siostry która krzywo na nią patrzyła i staneła na przeciwko niej z uśmiechem nic nie mówiąc ani jej nie dotykając. Siostry wpatrywały się w siebie, dawniej miały bardzo różne relacje od najmłodszych lat, ale teraz po przerwie w kontakach i dalszemu dojrzewaniu musiały ponownie ustalić stopień zażyłości w ich relacji rodzinnej. - Zmieniłaś się, ładnie wyglądasz - powiedziała miło Celina - Łucja skrzyżowała ręce, jeszcze raz przelotnie przyjrzała się siotrze i odpowiedziała: - Ty nie zmieniłaś się za bardzo Tak stojącą siostre Celina uściskała na przywitanie ale Łucja twardo stała na nogach by nie okazać siostrze otwartości. Celina udawała że tego nie widzi. - Czy jest tata w domu ? - zapytała Celina - - Nie - odpowiedziała Łucja - Celina odwróciła się od siostry do Marcina, rozejrzała się po domu i ujrzała Majora Stanisława który zszedł sprawdzić ponownie kto przyszedł. Celina przywitała Majora, natychmiast Marcin powiedział jej że pan Stanisław dziś będzie razem z nimi przy kolacji. Celina skomentowala to słowami że w w grupie zawsze raźniej. Stanisław wrócił na górę, a Celina udała się do kuchni by spotkać się z mamą. Estera gdy usłyszała Celine, rzuciła wszystko co robiła i przywitała się ze swoją córką. Następnie wszyscy razem usiedli w kuchni i rozmawali ze sobą podczas gotowania się posiłku, wszyscy za wyjątkiem Łucji która stała przy ścianie w kuchni, podpierając się o nią i obserwując swoją siostre. Celina była młodszą siostrą Łucji, lecz różnica wieku była bardzo niewielka i nieistotna w kontaktach dziewczyn. Mimo wszystko Łucja nie zżyła się z nią tak bardzo jak ze swoimi dwoma pozostałymi braćmi, którzy podobnie jak ona szybko zaadaptowali i przyjeli letysm. Celina poszła w inną stronę, była bardzo wierzącą osobą, ojciec widząc jak bardzo altruistyczna jest jego młodsza córka, a mimo wszystko koniecznie chcąc by cała jego rodzina zajmowała miejsce w armii, umieścił córkę na stanowisku zaopatrzeniowym, gdzie zajmowała się kontrolą nad stanem lekarstw dla żołnierzy oraz racji żywnościowych. Natomiast Łucja zajmowała się w armii propagandą, decydując jakie informacje udzielane są w środkach masowego przekazu środowisku cywilnemu oraz kształtowala kierunek rozwoju żołnierzy, w zgodności z obecnymi celami militarnymi. Gdy Łucja zaczeła skłaniać się ku ideologi letysmu, Celina zaopatrywała wojsko w Biblię, docierając z jej egzemtlarzami do znajomych oficerów z którymi miała kontakt. Łucji to się nie podobało, wiedziała o tym od dawna. Rozumiała religie jako przeszkodze dla rozwoju społecznego, ograniczającą swobode decyzji poprzez zasady moralne, które w jej miemaniu nie miały żadnego znaczenia, gdyż były wymysłem. Czuła że siostra jej przeszkadza, jednocześnie czuła że pełni bardziej ważne i szanowane stanowisko od Celiny, które daje jej większe wpływy. To własnie za sprawą Łucji, wiele osób w armii, szczególnie na południu kraju, zainteresowało się i poznało letysm, którego elementy po cichu chciała wprowadzać do doktryny wojskowej. Wpatrując się w siostrę siedzącą przy stole w kuchni, Łucja zastanawiała się czy Celina będzie przeszkać przy dzisiejszej rozmowie z jej ojcem. Planem Łucji było przekonać ojca, do tego by oddał władzę kanclerską letyście, chciała tego dopilnować za wszelką cene. Zastanawiała się czy jej siostra zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia letysmu, to istone gdyż chciała poparcia ze strony całego swojego rodzeństwa, a przynajmniej milczenia ze strony Celiny. O 18.40 pod dom przybyli dwaj pozostali synowie Ratersona, którzy wrócili z południa kraju, zmęczeni i mokrzy, gdyż rozpadał się deszcz gdy ci szli do wejścia śpiesząc się by znaleść się w domu, niezadowoleni z rozwoju sytułacji w kraju. Byli to Robert, najstarszy pierworodny syn Ratersona, oraz najmłodszy syn o imieniu Paweł. Na nich czekała niecierpliwie Łucja, gdy tylko usłyszała dzwonek, pośpieszyła w stronę drzwi i otworzyła swoim bracią. "Jesteście" natychmiast powiedziała zadowolona z uśmiechem, łapiąc najmłodszego brata za ręke i wciągając go do wnętrza korytarza. Za młodszym bratem wszedł sam powolnie Robert, który stanął przed siostrą mokry i ociekający wodą. Łucja lekko uśmiechnięta, spojrzała na Roberta, mówiąc "tęskniłam". Robert przytulił Łucję, która została przez to pomoczona, poklepała roberta po pleach i powiedziała mu że ją pomoczył. "Wybacz" powiedział Robert, po czym dodał "też tęskniłem". Łucja skierowała wzrok na swojego młodszego brata, Paweł powiedział jej że w ogóle się nie zmieniła, po czym zapytał czy jego też uściska skoro i tak jest już mokra. Łucja wzruszyła ramionami po czym uściskała i ucałowała Pawła. Celina staneła przed rodzeństwem które weszło do domu. Widząc Celine Paweł zapytał Łucje, czy wszyscy są już w domu. Łucja zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedziała że są wszyscy poza ojcem. Za Celiną pojawił się Marcin, czekali aż przybyli do domu bracia do nich podejdą. Robert podszedł do Celiny i wyciągnął do niej dłoń jako pierwszy, Celina zamiast uścisnąć dłoń, obejła Roberta szczęśliwa i podekscytowana że najstarszy brat przyszedł nie zważając na to że jest mokry. Pocałowała go i pobiegła do Pawła, witając go w ten sam sposób. Robert podszedł do Marcina i podał mu ręke po czym nie czekajac dłóżej, słysząc że ojca nie ma w domu, poszedł poszukać mamy, na jego drodzę stanął Major. - Pan Stanisław ? - zdziwił się Robert - Nie chcąc tłumaczyć poraz kolejny wszystkim celu swojej wizyty, Stanisław powiedział jedynie: - Zjem dziś z wami kolacje Robert kiwnął głową i poszedł dalej powoli wchodząc do kuchni, zobaczył tam swoją mame. Estera skończyła gotować, siedziała przy stole, spojrzała na syna, ten powiedział cicho "jestem, mamo". Estera wstała i podeszła do Roberta. - Robert, dziękuje że przyszedłeś, bałam się o ciebie, Paweł jest z tobą ? - zapytała Estera - W tym momencie Paweł przyszedł do kuchni, Estera odetchneła z uglą gdy zobaczyła że wszystkie jej dzieci są z nią w domu. - Chodźcie dzieci, do salonu, usiądźcie przy stole, talerze już są na miejscu, zaraz nałoże na stół potrawy - powiedziała Estera - Wszyscy udali się do salonu, Celina w raz z mamą przynosiły na stół jedzenie, bracia i Łucja w raz z Majorem zajeli swoje miejsca. Łucja usiadła blisko Roberta i od razu zaczeła szeptać do brata: - Robert, mam zamiar przekonać ojca by funkcje kanclerza przekazał letyście, poprzesz mnie ? - Więc taki jest twój plan ? - zapytał Robert - - Masz inny ? - zapytała Łucja - - Nie, to jedyne rozwiązanie. Zapytasz go o to pierwsza ? - zapytał Robert - Drzwi do domu zostały otwarte, dźwięk ich otwierania był słyszalny z salonu. Major wstał z krzesła i udał się w stronę drzwi, zapadla cisza, wszyscy poza Majorem który wstał zajeli swoje miejsca w milczeniu i ciszy, wpatrując się w korytarz. Powoli słyszeli kroki. Raterson powoli wszedł do salonu i stanął przed swoją rodziną, za nim stał Major. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Ratersona, który powoli podchodził ciężkimi krokami do stołu spoglądając na swoją rodzine przy stole. - Wszyscy są - powiedział Raterson - Powoli podszedł do krzesła które czekało na niego wolne, usiadł, gdy generał zajął swoje miesce, major również zajął swoje. Wszystko to odbywało się w nienaturalnej ciszy, rodzeństwo powstrzymywało się z okazywania strachu i stresu który ich rozrywał. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć i nikt nie odważył się mówić. "Cześć tato" powiedziała Celina przerywając milczenie. Raterson rozejrzał się po swojej rodzinie poczynając od Celiny, kończąc na Łucji. - Wiecie co zrobiłem ? - zapytał Raterson - Pytanie wywołało chwilę dalszej ciszy, Łucja odpowiedziała: - Obaliłeś rząd - Tak, obaliłem rząd - przyznał Ratrson - Cisza trwała dalej, Raterson spoglądał na swoje dzieci które poza Celiną unikały kontaktu wzrokowego z ojcem. Raterson wyczuł napięcie i stres w rodzinie, nie dziwiło go to, były ku temu oczywiste powody i sam był spięty choć poważny, postanowił więc rozluźnić atmosfere. Zanim usiadł do stołu podszedł do szufladki, wyjął butelke wina, pożył ją na stole i gdy siadał otworzył i nalał sobie część jej zawartości do szklanki obserwowany przez wszystkich. Estera zniecierpliwiona, zażądała wyjaśnień od męża: - Raterson, dlaczego to zrobiłeś ? Czemu kazałeś zaatakować pałac ? Czemu nikomu z nas o tym nie powiedziałeś ? Raterson spojrzał na żonę i odpowiedział: - Musiałem uratować nasz kraj, nie mogłem wam powiedzieć, o tym wiedzieli tylko ja i moi dowódcy, od niedawna. Nie mieliśmy czasu na podjęcie innej decyzji, musiałem działać natychmiast. Łucja spojrzała na Roberta, po czym zwróciła się do ojca: - Tato, kto zostanie teraz kanclerzem ? - Nie wiem, zastanawiam się - odpowiedział Raterson - Widząc że rodzina nie je, Raterson zaprosił ją do tego by zaczeła spożywać posiłek. Nikt jednak nie chciał pierwszy zacząć nakładać kolacji na talerze. Raterson nałożył więc sobie pierwszy. Za nim zaczeła nakładać sobie Celina, po niej przełamała się reszta rodzeństwa i wszyscy zaczeli spożywać kolacje, spoglądając na siebie wzajemnie. Estera zapytała męża: - Czy już jest w porządku ? - Nie - powiedział krótko Raterson spożywając posiłek - Celina zaóważyła że jej ojciec jest zaniepokojony, drżały mu ręce co wypatrzyła przyglądając się sztućcą które trzymał. Raterson zacisnął dłonie mocniej i powiedział: - Mam przed sobą mijse, ostatnią misje w moim życiu. Na płudniu kraju kilka miast i nieoszacowana liczba oddziałów wymówiła mi posłuszeństwo, nie tylko jako kanclerzowi, ale i generałowi kraju. Do tej pory, wróg z którym walczyłem przybywał z poza granic naszego narodu, teraz znajduje się w nim samym. Wiem co muszę zrobić, być może zostanę przez to źle zapamiętany, ale nie mam wyjścia, gdyż muszę ratować naród, gdy ten ginie. - Tato, dlaczego do tego doprowadziłeś ? - zapytała Łucja - - Musiałem Łucjo, Adler zrujnowałby nasz kraj gdybym tego nie zrobił, a sam z urzędu by nie ustąpił. - powiedział Raterson - Łucja zdenerowała się, nabrała niespodziewanej odwagi podyktowanej przez gniew będący reakcją na słowa ojca, powiedziała: - To ty rujnujesz nasz kraj Raterson został zaskoczony, zdziwiła go reakcja jego córki, spojżał prosto na nią. - Łucjo, o czym ty mówisz ? Dlaczego tak powiedziałaś ? - zapytał Raterson - - Adler nie był zbrodniarzem aby go odsówać od władzy, za to ty napadłeś na pałac, on nigdy by tego nie zrobił - powiedziała Łucja - - Oczywiście że nie bo wygrał wybory, więc nie musiał szturmować pałacu - odpowiedział Raterson - - On wygrał, a ty nie, to było jego! - powiedziała głośno Łucja - - Czemu bronisz jego interesów Łucjo ? Co on cię obchodzi ? - zapytał Raterson - - Naród potrzebował jego, sam go wybrał. - mówiła Łucja - Raterson skrzywił się i odpowiedział: - A ja wybiorę innego, naród gorzej wybrać nie mógł. Łucja zacisneła zęby i ręce ze wściekłości starając się by nie wybuchnąć na swoje ojca emocjonalnym krzykiem, Raterson zajął się piciem wina, gniew Łucji widziała Celina, odezwał się Robert: - Tato, możemy ci doradzić kogo wybrać ? - Tak synu, bardzo chętnie wysłucham od was propozycji - odpowiedział Raterson - Robert spojrzał na Łucje, ta od razu się odezwała: - Nie mamy jeszcze wybranego kandydata, ale chcemy by był to letysta, tak samo jak Adler którego pozbawiłeś władzy był letystą, tak też na jego miejsce znajdź innego. Raterson spojrzał na swoją córkę z niedowierzaniem po raz kolejny i zapytał: - Kto tego chce ? Bez namysłu Łucja uniosła ręce ku reszcie rodzeństwa i powiedziała: - Wszyscy Raterson był bardzo zaskoczony że jego rodzina chce aby letysta rządził krajem. Rozumiał, że jego dzieci nie zdają sobie sprawy w takim stopniu jak on z tego czym letysm jest. Zakładał że jeżeli uświadomi swoim dziecią, że ta ideologia jest niebezpieczna, wówczas zrozumieją jego czyn i poprą jego stanowisko. - Letysta nigdy nie będzie rządził w kraju, tak długo jak ja żyję. Nie po to walczyłem o tej kraj aby został zniszczony od wewnątrz. Letysm polega na całkowitym odrzuceniu wartości tworzących cywilizacje, tak więc albo zginą letyści, albo ja. Letysm nie uznaje żadnych wartości, poza indywidualnymi żądzami, które są subiektywne dla każdego, wciąż zamazując granice ich tolerancji w społeczeństwie. W tym celu chce abyśmy wszyscy skupili się na zadaniu. Wszyscy jako rodzina, musimy trzymać się razem w obliczu nowego zagrożenia. Nie pozwolę aby letyści skrzywidzili naszą rodzinę. Letystyczna część rodzeństwa, była przerażona słowami swojego ojca. Plan Łucji wedle którego miała przekonać ojca by ten oddał władzę letyście, upadł w jednej chwili, w raz z wyznaniem ojca swojej wrogości względem całej letystycznej ideologi. Zszokowana część rodzeństwa rozglądała się po sobie. Raterson potrzebował zjednoczonej postawy rodziny, zaczął przypisywać zadania: - Chłopcy, pojedziecie razem ze mną do pałacu kanclerskiego w stolicy, tam przydziele wam nowe oddziały, chce żebyście byli razem ze mną, jak najbliżej to możliwę. Łucja, Celina, wy przestaniecie na pewien moment pełnić wasze stanowiska w wojsku, sytułacja jest zbyt niebezpieczna, zostaniecie z matką w domu. Łucja była zbyt przerażona tym co słyszy aby stawić opór ojcu, nie dość że jej własny ojciec potępił jej przekonania, to w tak trudnym dla letystów czasie, chce odberać jej wpływy. Potrzebowała czasu aby to przetrawić, siedząc niczym sparaliżowana zrobiło się jej gorąco. Paweł jako najmłodszy z rodzeństwa nie miał odwagi aby kwestionować słowa ojca więc milaczał. Robert natomiast, nie miał zamiaru zginać karku przed swoim ojcem, był najbardziej skonfiktowanym dzieckiem ze swoimi rodziacami spośród sowich braci i sióstr, jednocześnie Raterson miał wobec niego największe nadzieje. Słowa ojca jedynie pogłębiły pogarde jaką już go dażył, widząc brak sprzeciwu reszty rodzeństwa, Robert sprzeciwił się sam: - Nie wiesz czym jest letysm tato, nie badałeś tego tematu zbyt długo, wyciągasz pochopne wnioski, letyści nigdy nie byli jeszcze u władzy na tyle długo by udowodnić jak wyglądało by ich rządzenie, muszą mieć szanse. - Dałbyś szanse komuś, o kim wiesz że zrujnuje twój kraj ? Podstawiłbyś głowę pod jadący pociąg, by sprawdzić jak to się skończy ? - zapytał Raterson - - To nie jest letysm, to twoje wyobrażenie o nim. Ono jest fałszywe. Co jest złego w tym by każdy mógł decydować o sobie bez stereotypowych problemów i ograniczeń ? - zapytał Robert - Raterson odpowiedział krótko "grzech". Robert powiedział że nie rozumie, ojciec zaczął tłumaczyć: - Jesteście młodzi, nie wiecie jeszcze o tym że nawet najpotężniejsze narody upadają, gdy stracą moralną podpore, poświęcając ją by dążyć do swoich pragnień. Gdy naród odrzuca moralność, która chroni go przed degeneracją, umiera. Absolutna wolność obyczajowa deprawuje, jeżeli społeczeństwo odrzuca granice akceptowalnego postępowania. Dlatego letysm jest niebezpieczny i sprzeczny z kierunkiem historycznym tego narodu. Marcin odezwał się do ojca pytając "ale co złego jest w tym że ktoś sam decyduje się na coś w swoim życiu bez ingerencji w życie pozostałych ?" - A czy gdybym stwierdził że pijaństwo jest tym co mnie zaspokaja ? Chciałbyś aby taka forma wolności obyczajowej, była obecna w naszej rodzinie ? A co gdybym zdradzał waszą mame w ramach swojej wolności i podążania za pragnieniami ? Nie przeszkadzało by to ci synu ? - zapytał Marcina Raterson - - To jest złe, przeszkadzło - powiedział Marcin - - Tak, to jest złe Marcin, bo moralność poucza nas że jest to zle, daje granice, letysm je odbiera. - powiedział Raterson - Łucja i Robert myśleli w tym momencie nad ripostą na stwierdzenia ojca. Celina słuchając ojca, zgadzała się z nim, letysm jej się nie spodobał, nie wiedziała o nim zbyt wiele, ale to co mówił jej ojciec jej wystarczyło. - Przecież Bóg zabronił pewnych rzeczy, jak letyści mogą mówić że wszystko jest dozwolone ? - zapytała zdziwiona Celina - Łucja, zdenerwowana że siostra wtrąca się w rozmowe po zlej stronie, szyderczo powiedziała: - Bo w niego nie wierzą ? - Dlaczego ? - zpaytała Celina - - Bo go nie ma - odpowiedziała Łucja - Celina nie zgadzała się, lecz nie chciala się spierać, uważała że nie jest do tego kompetenta ze względu na swoją przeszłość w której nie dawała swoim życiem godnego świadectwa. Była prawdziwie nawrócona dopiero od jakiegoś czasu, wcześniej Celina w raz ze swoją starszą siostrą, zachowywała się bardzo różnie. Była świadoma że Łucja też pamięta jej zachowanie przed zbliżeniem się do Boga, co ją krępowało. Lata wcześniejszej nomilalności ją zawstydzały. Pamiętała że zachowywały się z siostrą wyraźnie niemoralnie gdy były młodsze. Kategoria:Celina